


What the Dead Men Say

by mjay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjay/pseuds/mjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>글렌은 사흘 만에 농장으로 돌아왔다. 그는 한 손에는 권총을 든 채 배낭을 메고 절뚝이면서 풀을 헤치고 걸어왔다. 필요한 물품 몇 가지를 넣어오기 위해 가져갔던 가방은 필요 이상으로 가득 차 있었고 그는 햇볕을 받아 노랗게 물든 풀처럼 지쳐있었다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 시즌 2 스포일러 있음.

글렌은 사흘 만에 농장으로 돌아왔다. 그는 한 손에는 권총을 든 채 배낭을 메고 절뚝이면서 풀을 헤치고 걸어왔다. 필요한 물품 몇 가지를 넣어오기 위해 가져갔던 가방은 필요 이상으로 가득 차 있었고 그는 햇볕을 받아 노랗게 물든 풀처럼 지쳐있었다. 처음 글렌을 발견한 것은 안드레아였다. 그녀는 망원렌즈로 멀리서 걸어오는 사람의 생사여부를 확인하기 위해 그가 가까이 오기를 오 분 가량 기다렸고, 겁에 질린 동시에 걱정하는 목소리로 사람들을 불렀다. 글렌에게 가장 먼저 뛰어간 것은 매기였다. 안드레아는 만일을 대비해 RV위에서 라이플에 부착된 렌즈로 글렌과 그의 뒤를 살폈다.

글렌은 노인처럼 느리게 걸었고 매기는 글렌의 이름을 소리치며 달렸다. 칼과 캐롤은 이름을 말하지 못한 채로 뛰어갔다. 로리는 멀리서 빠르게 걷고 있었다. 칼과 로리, 캐롤 그리고 농장에 있는 사람들은 글렌을 보다가 안드레아처럼 글렌이 등지고 있는 지평선과 길로 시선을 옮겼다. 하지만 지평선 너머에서 나타난 것은 글렌 한명 뿐이었다. 글렌의 뒤에는 아무도 없었다.

글렌은 매기의 부축을 받으려 하지 않고 잠시 땅에 앉아 바위 같은 가방을 내려놓을 뿐이었다. 네 번째로 뛰어온 쉐인은 글렌의 다리를 살폈다. 양 다리는 돌처럼 단단하게 굳어있었고 바지의 왼쪽 허벅지 부분이 피로 물들어 있었다. 쉐인은 칼을 꺼내 글렌의 바지를 찢으려 했지만 글렌은 고개를 저었다. 내 피가 아니에요.

글렌은 모래를 토해내는 것처럼 말했다. 쉐인은 바지를 찢는 대신 바짓단을 걷었다. 오른쪽 발목이 약간 부었지만 심각한 건 아니었다. 매기가 글렌의 가방을 받아들고 쉐인은 권총을 처리했다. 그는 글렌이 일어나는 것을 도왔다. 그들은 저택으로 걸어갔다. 로리가 아까보다 더 빨리 걸어오고 있었다.

나머지는?

쉐인을 제외한 그 누구도 나머지 사람들은 어떻게 되었냐고 묻지 못했다. 글렌은 모자를 벗었다. 그의 시선은 로리를 향해있었다. 로리는 돌이 된 것처럼 그 자리에서 굳었다. 그녀는 그런 눈빛이 의미하는 바를 잘 알고 있었다. 로리는 글렌의 목소리를 피하기 위해 큰 목소리로 칼을 불렀다. 칼, 이리 와. 칼은 울먹였다. 로리는 칼의 어깨를 꽉 붙잡고 온 길을 되돌아갔다. 그녀의 걸음은 글렌처럼 느렸다. 캐롤은 손으로 입을 가린 채 위태롭게 걸었고 쉐인은 글렌과 로리 그리고 칼을 세 번 번갈아 보다가 로리와 칼을 쫓아가기 시작했다. 그는 로리의 어깨에 손을 얹을 것처럼 팔을 들어 올리고 있었다.

 

세노이아의 하늘이 노랗게 물들었다. 릭 그라임스는 농장의 하늘이 어떻게 물들곤 했는지 떠올리려 했지만 그는 아무것도 기억해낼 수 없었다. 릭은 오렌지 빛으로 불타는 하늘과 빙하처럼 차가운 파란 하늘을 번갈아가며 상상했다.

얼마나 남았지?

데릴의 목소리가 릭의 상상 속 하늘을 노랗게 지워냈다. 릭은 버려진 자동차에 있던 주인 없는 모자를 고쳐 쓰고 대답했다. 한참.

젠장.

그래.

네 엉덩이에 화살을 꽂아버렸어야 하는 건데.

돌아가면 얼마든지 해도 좋아.

데릴은 작게 웃었다. 그는 자동차들 사이를 지나가며 앞뒤를 반복적으로 살폈다. 이 곳에서 움직이는 것은 릭과 데릴뿐이었지만 무덤 사이에서 죽은 자가 언제 모습을 드러낼지 알 수 없었다.

릭은 데릴과의 거리를 세 발자국으로 유지하며 걸었다. 그는 뒤를 돌아 이제는 멀어진 세노이아를 마지막으로 눈에 담았다. 많은 것들이 옛날 모습을 간직한 채 남아있는 도시는 비구름 아래에 있었다. 릭은 그 자리에 멈춰선 채 데릴을 불렀고 데릴은 세노이아를 돌아보았다. 거대한 먹구름이 도시를 지나 도로를 타고 그들에게 다가오고 있었다. 릭은 걸어온 길을 되돌아가 그들이 지나쳤던 화물차 트렁크를 열었다. 그들 같은 사람들의 손을 거친 것인지 트렁크 안에는 통조림 몇 개가 남아있었다. 파인애플, 치킨 수프, 돼지고기와 콩, 복숭아. 릭은 통조림을 챙기고 도로 문을 닫았다. 벼락을 맞을 가능성을 생각한다면 화물차 트렁크는 안전한 장소가 아니었다. 데릴은 릭처럼 비와 벼락을 피하기에 괜찮으며 죽은 자들로부터 숨을 수 있는 차를 찾기 시작했다. 여름날의 개처럼 트렁크가 열려있는 승용차들은 고려대상에서 제외되었다. 그는 RV를 한 대 찾았다. 안에는 잠든 것처럼 가만히 있는 죽은 자가 있었다. 데릴은 석궁을 장전하며 죽은 자가 눈을 뜨길 기다렸고 잠시 후 산 사람의 냄새를 맡은 시체는 자동차 안의 복도에서 데릴을 향해 기어오기 시작했다. 데릴은 침착하게 석궁을 죽은 자를 향해 겨눴고 천천히 뒷걸음질 쳤다. RV 밖으로 나온 데릴은 죽은 자가 자신을 따라 바깥으로 나올 때 까지 기다렸다. 죽은 자가 계단에서 떨어지듯 내려왔을 때 데릴은 그의 머리에 석궁을 쏘았다. 두개골이 뚫리고 화살촉이 그 안의 뇌수와 뇌를 가르는 질척한 소리가 났다. 죽은 자가 이제는 완전히 움직이지 못하게 되었음을 확인한 데릴은 화살을 뽑아들고 아직 반이 계단에 걸려있는 시체를 끌어내렸다.

릭, 여기.

그들은 시체냄새가 나는 RV로 들어갔다. 문을 단단히 걸어 잠그고 창문에는 커튼을 쳤다. 운전석 안쪽에 옷을 걸어 바깥에서 안을 보지 못하도록 했다. 릭은 셔츠를 벗기 전 시동을 걸어보았으나 자동차는 조용했다.

어차피 운전해서 갈 수는 없으니.

릭은 시야를 빽빽하게 메운 자동차들을 보며 중얼거렸다. 비가 한두 방울씩 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다. 릭은 RV 안쪽으로 돌아갔다. 데릴은 파인애플과 복숭아 통조림 캔을 땄다. 하지만 차 안에 고인 시체냄새 때문에 과일 냄새를 제대로 맡기는 힘들었다. 릭은 데릴의 맞은편에 앉았다. 그들은 맨손으로 통조림을 먹기 시작했다. 바깥이 번쩍이는 것과 거의 동시에 천둥소리가 들렸다.

 

사흘 동안 많은 일이 있었지.

글렌은 차가운 물을 받아둔 양동이에서 발을 빼냈다. 그는 수건으로 물기를 닦고 붓기가 확연히 줄어든 발목을 움직였다. 글렌은 허셜이 건넨 진통제를 받아먹었다. 돌아오지 못할 거라고 생각했네. 허셜은 글렌에게 그들이 농장을 떠나 돌아오지 않은 동안 어떤 일들이 있는지 하나하나 얘기해줄 참이었다. 모든 사람들이 글렌에게 말을 걸고 싶어 했지만 그들은 굳게 입을 다물고 집 밖으로 나가 발코니에, 난간에, 의자에, 맨땅에 앉아서 글렌에게 하고 싶은 말들을 죽은 자들처럼 삼켰다. 릭은 무사한지, 데릴은 어떤지, 왜 혼자만 돌아온 것인지.

글렌은 바깥을 내다보았다. 그가 앉은 곳에선 사람들을 볼 수 없었다. 하지만 글렌은 로리가 배를 감싸고 있을 것을 생생하게 떠올릴 수 있었다. 그리고 그 옆에서 그녀의 손과 팔을 잡고 있을 칼과 쉐인도.

다들 농장에 있나요?

몇 명은 바깥에 있지.

언제 돌아오죠. 모두가 모여야 해요.

모두?

네. 모두요.

…응접실로 가서 다들 모일 동안 발목을 주무르고 있게.

 

그는 언제나 돌아와.

로리가 말했다. 그는 글렌일 수도 있고 릭일 수도 있었다. 하지만 아무도 그가 누굴 뜻하는 것이냐고 묻지 않았다. 로리는 죽음에서 살아 돌아온 그녀의 남편이 다시 한 번 돌아오기를 기다리려는 듯 지평선 너머를 응시했다. 해가 천천히 땅으로 고개를 숙이고 있었다. 로리는 왼쪽 손으로는 칼의 손을 잡고 오른쪽 손으로는 아직 납작한 배를 쓰다듬었다. 쉐인은 그녀의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다.

그이가 돌아올까?

로리는 쉐인에게 물었다.

그럴 거라고 말해줘, 쉐인. 릭은 죽지 않았다고.

모두 안으로 들어오게.

허셜이 문을 열며 말했다. 사람들은 용수철처럼 자리에서 일어났다. 그들은 바지에 묻은 먼지를 털어내고 신을 바라보듯 허셜을 보았다.

지미, 매기. 나머지 사람들을 불러오렴.

사람들은 천천히, 장례식에 온 것 같은 발걸음으로 집 안으로 들어갔다. 로리는 가장 늦게 일어났고 현기증을 느껴 비틀거렸다. 쉐인은 로리를 붙잡았다. 허셜은 걱정스런 눈으로 로리를 보다 먼저 들어갔다. 먼저 들어가 있어. 로리가 칼에게 말했다. 칼은 허셜을 따라갔다. 문이 닫히는 것을 보던 로리는 심호흡을 했다.

…이 앨 어떻게 하지?

로리는 허공을 보며 말했다.

 

밤이 되기 전에 조금이라도 더 걸어야 했지만 비가 그치지 않았다. 그들은 RV 안에 더 머무르기로 했다. 피할 수 없는 선택이었다. 릭은 커튼을 살짝 걷어 상황을 확인했다. 구름이 해를 가려 늦은 저녁처럼 어두웠고 아무 것도 지나다니지 않았다. 데릴은 어둑한 RV 내부가 익숙해진 듯 차 안을 걸어 다니며 쓸 만한 물건이 있나 살폈다.

다리는?

릭이 물었다. 데릴은 바지의 찢어진 부분으로 손을 넣어 왼쪽 다리를 감싼 붕대에 손을 얹었다. 피는 딱딱하게 굳어있었고 더 이상의 출혈은 없었다.

스친 상처에는 안 죽어.

그는 퉁명스레 대답하며 손도끼를 들어올렸다. 손도끼는 날도 무딘데다가 너무 작고 가벼워서 두개골을 쉽게 뚫을 수 없을 것 같았다. 데릴은 욕설을 중얼거리며 도끼를 도로 내려놓았다.

당분간 여기 갇혀있어야겠지.

그래.

얼마나 온 것 같아?

릭은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 많이 걸어왔지만 차로 두 시간을 넘게 온 거리를 쉽게 걸어갈 순 없었다. 그들은 자동차를 타기 편한 길까지 걸어간 후에 운전해서 농장으로 돌아갈 생각이었다. 이 도로는 너무 비좁았다. 자동차들은 죽은 파리처럼 문이 열린 채 멈춰 있었다.  
비가 오면 녀석들도 멈추지 않을까.

그건 알 수 없어.

정말로 그건 알 수 없는 일이었다. 그들은 일정한 시간을 두고 교대하기로 했다. 데릴은 먼저 보초를 서겠다고 했지만 릭이 반대했다. 데릴은 릭을 이기지 못했고 차 내부를 잠깐 수색하다 침대칸으로 들어갔다. 데릴은 개봉하지 않은 물병과 스크루 드라이버, 51달러, 쓰레기, 동전 몇 개를 찾았다. 그들은 물을 찾은 것에 안도했다.

두 시간 후에 깨워.

그러도록 하지.

릭은 시간을 확인했다. 하지만 그의 시계는 밖에 있는 자동차들처럼 멈춰있었다. 번개가 쳤다. 번쩍이는 빛은 커튼을 뚫고 들어와 자동차 바닥에 그림자를 남기고 사라졌다. 릭은 속으로 시간을 쟀다. 1초, 2초, 3초, 4초……. 15초 후에 천둥소리가 들렸다.

 

모두가 응접실에 모였다. 쉐인, 로리, 안드레아, 칼, 캐롤, 티독, 허셜, 매기, 베스, 패트리샤, 지미. 사람들은 소파와 간이 의자, 창틀에 앉아 있었다. 벽에 몸을 기댄 사람도 있었다. 글렌은 응접실의 가운데로 걸어갔다. 그는 자신을 빙 둘러싼 사람들의 얼굴을 하나하나 살폈다. 그는 릭이라면 어떻게 말을 꺼냈을지 생각하다 입을 열었다. 그는 릭이 아니었다. 릭의 방식이 아닌 그의 방식대로 말해야 했다.

세노이아는 괜찮은 편이었죠. 약국이나 식료품점엔 괜찮은 물건이 남아있었고요. 릭은 랜달을 도시 외곽으로 데려갔어요. 전 데릴과 함께 필요한 것들을 챙겼어요. 항생제, 진통제, 비타민, 통조림, 육포, 말린 과일… 와인도 한 병 찾았죠. 맥주도 많이 있었고요.

우린 맥주 타령을 들으려고 모인 게 아냐.

쉐인이 신경질적으로 말했다. 글렌은 여러 번 눈을 깜박였다. 그는 겁먹은 듯 조심스레 말을 이었다.

도시 외곽엔 워커들이 있었어요. 무리를 이루고 있었는데 릭이 그 녀석들을 다 죽이기엔 총알이 모자랐죠. 우린 총성을 듣고 뛰어갔어요.

로리의 얼굴이 창백하게 질렸다.

 

여섯 번째 총성이 들렸다. 릭! 릭! 글렌은 소리쳤다. 숨이 턱 끝까지 차올랐지만 그는 더 빠르게 뛰었다. 일곱 번째 총성이 들렸다. 릭! 총성은 계속 들렸다. 여덟, 아홉, 열……. 번개가 그의 귓가를 후려치는 것 같았다. 글렌은 워커들의 까만 피를 뒤집어 쓴 릭을 떠올렸다. 익숙해지기 힘든 냄새에 갇힌 릭을 떠올렸다. 그들이 애틀랜타에서 겪은 일들이 생각났다. 글렌은 냄새를 지워버릴 비가 오길 바랐다.

열다섯 번째 총성을 듣고서야 글렌은 속도를 줄일 수 있었다. 이성이 천천히 사고를 지배하기 시작했다. 릭이 그렇게 많은 총알을 갖고 있을 리가 없었다. 그는 멈춰서 크게 숨을 쉬었다.

총성은 글렌이 멈춰서길 기다렸다는 듯 순식간에 자취를 감췄다. 쥐처럼 갑작스럽게 등장했다가 도망갔다.

 

왜 깨우지 않았지?

데릴이 침대칸에서 나오며 말했다. 릭은 데릴에게 솔직해지기로 했다. 시계가 멈췄어. 데릴은 눈가를 비볐다. 릭은 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 그는 피곤했다. 들어가. 데릴이 침대 쪽을 가리켰다. 릭은 비틀거리며 일어났다. 두 시간 후에 깨워줘. 데릴은 릭의 갈라지는 목소리가 거슬리는 듯 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 나한텐 시계 없어.  
데릴은 바깥을 보았다. 죽은 자들의 흔적은 보이지 않았고 도로에선 김이 올라왔다. 앞을 분간하기 힘들 정도는 아니었지만 밖은 꽤 추워보였다. 비는 거의 멎었다. 하늘은 죽은 자들의 입처럼 검었고 별은 어둠 속으로 몸을 숨겼다. 침대칸에선 릭이 약하게 코를 고는 소리가 들렸다. 데릴은 석궁을 다듬고 남은 화살을 정리했다. 그는 내일은 더 많이 걸어야겠다고 생각했다.

데릴은 오랜만에 꿈을 꿨다. 유쾌한 꿈은 아니었다. 그들은 산 자들과 싸웠다. 데릴은 멀이 주먹을 날리던 모습을 떠올리며 사람들의 얼굴에 주먹을 꽂아 넣었다. 그의 주먹에 광대뼈를 맞은 사람은 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 데릴은 상대를 제압하기 위해 그의 배에 발길질을 가하고 상대가 토하듯 숨을 쉬는 동안 그의 가슴을 발로 밟았다. 데릴은 갈비뼈가 사람들의 생각보다 더 약하다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 그는 발에 체중을 실었다.

아마 그가 총에 맞아 죽지 않았다면 데릴은 이 상황이 꿈인 줄 몰랐을 것이다. 산 자들과 싸운 것은 세노이아에서 있던 일과 똑같았다. 심지어 데릴이 광대뼈를 박살낸 남자의 얼굴이나 사람들 뒤로 몸을 숨기던 랜달은 실제와 똑같았다.

 

데릴이 총에 맞았어요. 다행히도 스친 정도로 끝났지만 상처가 작진 않았죠. 우린 그 자리에서 도망쳤지만 사람들을 따돌리기 위해선 흩어져야 했어요. 데릴은 절뚝거렸어요. 피가 다리를 타고 흘러내려 길에 흔적을 남겼어요.

 

자신을 죽인 사람의 무리에는 멀이 있었다. 데릴은 만약 그가 죽지 않았다 하더라도 멀을 보고 꿈과 현실을 구분할 수 있었을 것이라 생각했다. 멀의 손이 두 개였기 때문이다. 멀은 꿈에서도 폭력적이었지만 동생의 죽음을 아무렇지 않은 것으로 취급할 정도로 머저리는 아니었다. 그는 데릴의 배에서 흐르는 피를 손으로 막으려고 애썼다. 데릴의 입에 피거품이 고였다. 그는 멀에게 무언가를 말하려 했지만 결국 말하지 못했다. 꿈에서 깨어난 그는 과연 자신이 멀에게 뭘 말하려던 것인지 고민했다. 하지만 답을 찾을 순 없었다. 그는 질문을 바꿔보았다. 만약 정말로 멀을 만나게 되면 무슨 말을 하게 될까. 무슨 말을 하고 싶을까.

여전히 답지는 공백이었다.

그는 신경질적으로 몸을 일으켰다. 침대칸에 붙어있는 시계가 그가 네시간 동안 잤음을 알려줬다. 기분이 엿 같았다.

전 식료품점으로 가서 가방을 챙겨왔고, 우린 도로가 시작되는 곳에서 만났죠. 릭이…… 릭은…… 제가 농장에 가야한다고 생각했어요. 제가 적임자라고 말했어요.

릭이 그랬다고?

쉐인이 말했다. 글렌은 고개를 끄덕였다.

제가 들고 있던 권총을 보면 알 수 있잖아요. 전 세노이아에서 최대한 빨리 왔어요. 하지만 차를 탈 수 없는 곳도 있었고 워커를 만나기도 했죠.

 

저 사람들이 날 죽이려고 했어요. 쏴버려!

랜달이 외쳤다. 개소리 마! 데릴이 소리쳤다. 데릴은 한바탕 욕설을 쏟아낼 것처럼 앞으로 나섰지만 릭이 그를 말렸다. 릭은 침착하게 말했다. 릭의 목소리에는 힘이 실려 있었고 열세 명은 그의 음성에 귀를 기울였다.

우린 랜달을 여기에 두고 가려던 거였습니다. 그는 우리에게 위협적인 존재였습니다.

고작 애 하나가 남자 셋에게?

맨 앞에 나서서 릭의 얘기를 듣던 남자가 릭의 말을 끊었다. 당신들과 우리가 피해자와 악당을 구분하는 법이 많이 다른 것 같은데. 그는 랜달을 자신의 뒤에 두었다. 랜달은 구원자를 보듯 남자를 보았다. 랜달의 얼굴은 부어있었고 멍이 들어있었다.

정확히 말하죠. 랜달의 일행이 우리에게 위협을 가했기 때문에 우린 랜달을 여기에 두고 가기로 한 거였어요. 죽이려고 한 게 아니라.

거짓말 하는 거예요. 날 헛간에 가두고 죽이려고 했어!

헛간?

남자는 랜달을 돌아보았다. 랜달은 그의 목숨을 살린 구세주에게 그의 가장 중요한 비밀까지 모두 말할 수 있을 것 같았다.

농장에 있는 헛간이에요. 전 가는 길을 알고 있어요.

아직도 농장이 있다고?

네. 가는 길을 똑똑히 알고 있어요. 저 사람들을 쏴버린다면 데려다 드릴게요. 농장엔 다른 사람들도 있어요. 남자, 어린애, 여자…….

너 죽여 버린다! 데릴이 랜달이 있는 쪽으로 주먹을 휘둘렀다. 릭은 앞에서 데릴을 막았고 글렌은 뒤에서 그를 붙잡았다.

당신 이름은 뭐요?

맨 앞에 나서있는 남자가 물었다. 릭 그라임스. 당신은?

윌리엄.

그냥 윌리엄?

그냥 윌리엄.

알겠습니다.

난 거짓말 하는 걸 싫어해요. 그러니까 솔직하게 답해요. 정말로 이 녀석을 죽이려고 했습니까?

윌리엄의 뒤에는 총을 든 남자가 여덟 명 있었다. 릭은 그들이 들고 있는 총들을 살폈다. 산탄총, 라이플, 권총.

그렇습니다.

그렇다면 왜 지금은 죽이지 않죠?

그 과정에서 일행이 희생되었기 때문이죠.

정확히 무슨 뜻입니까?

…….

이 친구들은 나만큼 점잖은 편이 아닙니다.

우린 랜달을 처형하기로 했지만 그 과정에서 의견 충돌이 있었습니다. 데일은 그에게 기회를 줘야한다고 했죠. 하지만 우린 데일의 의견을 받아들이지 못했고 그는 농장을 떠났습니다. 그 과정에서 워커에게 당했고요.

워커? 당신들은 이것들을 그렇게 부릅니까?

그쪽은?

우린 이들을 어떤 이름으로도 부르지 않습니다, 릭.


	2. Chapter 2

로리는 칼이 그녀가 우는 소리를 들을 수 없도록 멀리까지 나왔다. 쉐인은 로리를 끌어안고 그녀의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

쉐인, 릭… 릭은…….

릭은 돌아오지 않을 거야.

로리가 흐느꼈다. 미안해 로리. 내가 갔어야 했어. 쉐인은 그가 로리를 다시 끌어안게 될 날이 이렇게 빠르고 불행하게 올 것이라곤 생각하지 못했다.

 

네가 돌아와서 기뻐.

매기가 말했다. 글렌은 고개를 숙였다. 매기는 손을 들어 글렌의 양 뺨을 감싸고 그가 고개를 들게 했다. 그녀는 글렌과 시선을 맞추며 또박또박 말했다.  
돌아온 한 명이 너라서 다행이야, 글렌.

…그렇게 말하지 마, 매기.

죽어서 널 좋아하는 것 보다 살아서 널 미워하는 게 더 좋다고 한 거 기억나? 나도 그래. 살아서 다행이야.

릭은 언제나 자신을 희생해.

너와 닮았지. 난 그의 말을 믿어, 글렌. 그가 널 위해서 희생한 데엔 이유가 있을 거야.

매기는 글렌을 끌어안았다. 발목이 욱신거렸지만 그는 매기를 밀어내지 않고 가만히 있었다. 글렌은 매기가 천천히 숨을 쉬는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 글렌은 매기의 호흡에 맞춰 천천히 숨 쉬었다.

그들은 살아있을 거야. 다시 돌아올 거야.

글렌이 중얼거렸다. 매기는 대답하지 않았다. 그녀는 글렌에게 덧없는 희망을 안겨주고 싶지 않았다.

 

날이 밝았다. 비가 멎은 후의 공기는 맑고 시큼했다. 그들은 아침으로 치킨 수프 캔과 돼지고기와 콩 통조림을 먹고 다시 걷기 시작했다. 데릴은 약간 다리를 끌었지만 심하게 불편해보이진 않았다. 걷는 속도도 어제보다 더 빨랐다. 그들은 적당한 간격을 유지하고 앞뒤를 살피며 걸었다. 태양은 그들을 쉽게 지치게 했다. 결국 데릴은 릭처럼 모자를 주워다 썼다. 데릴은 빨간 망토를 두른 남자가 그려진 모자를 쓰는 것을 내켜하진 않았지만, 정확히는 목이 날아가는 한이 있어도 이런 바보 같은 모자를 쓰진 않을 것이라고 했지만 태양이 데릴을 이겼다. 그들은 마침내 한적한 도로에 다다랐다. 비 오듯 쏟아지는 땀을 닦지 못하고 주인 없는 차에 올라탔다. 농장까지는 먼 길을 돌아가야 했다. 하지만 운전을 할 수 있다면 저녁 전에는 도착할 수 있었다. 차 안에는 열쇠가 그대로 꽂혀있었다. 릭은 반신반의하며 열쇠를 돌렸다. 시동이 걸렸다. 릭은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

기다려.

릭은 고개를 돌려 데릴을 보았다. 데릴은 석궁으로 창밖을 겨냥하고 있었다. 뭐가 있어. 하지만 릭은 밖에 있는 것이 정확히 뭔지 제대로 보지 못했다. 데릴 역시 마찬가지였다. 그들은 자동차 시동을 켜둔 채 그것이 가까이 오기를 기다렸다.

 

글렌은 새가 울기 전에 일어났다. 하늘은 아직 어두웠고 눈에 재가 낀 듯 모든 것이 회색으로 보였다. 그는 색깔을 제대로 구분할 수 있을 때 까지 눈을 깜박였다. 건조한 눈 위로 눈꺼풀이 움직일 때 마다 눈이 쓰라렸다. 그는 잠든 사람들을 밟지 않기 위해 조심스럽게 창가로 걸어가 창문을 조금 열었다. 대지에 뿌려진 새벽 공기가 집안에 켜켜이 쌓인 공기 틈새를 파고들었다. 글렌은 그가 걸어왔던 길을 바라보았다. 사람 두 명을 태운 자동차가 저 끝에서부터 천천히 나타날 것 같았다. 또는 다리에 총상을 입은 남자와 그를 부축하는 남자가. 그들은 처음에는 하나의 점으로 보일 것이다. 하지만 시간이 흐르고 새벽 공기가 햇살을 받아 증발하면 두 개의 점, 그리고 두 명의 사람으로 보이겠지. 글렌은 소리가 나지 않게 문을 열고 밖으로 나갔다. 그는 양 팔을 높이 들고 허리를 숙여 밤새 딱딱하게 굳은 몸의 근육을 풀었다. 발목은 여전히 아팠다. 글렌은 발목을 세 번 시계방향으로 돌리고 세 번 시계 반대방향으로 돌렸다. 농장에 거의 다다랐을 때 발목을 삐었다. 하지만 글렌은 쉬지 않고 걸었다.

허셜은 그의 발목이 다 낫기까진 시간이 걸린다고 했다. 만약 달리거나 뛰어내린다면 힘줄이 잘못될 수도 있다고도 했다. 워커가 나타나면 어떻게 하죠? 글렌은 자신의 질문이 멍청하다고 생각했다. 허셜은 글렌을 가만히 보기만 했다. 그런 일이 없길 바라야겠지.

글렌은 작게 웃었다. 멍청한 질문해서 죄송해요. 그가 말했다. 바보 같은 대답을 해서 미안하네. 허셜이 대답했다.

글렌의 어깨에 사람의 손이 닿았다. 어깨를 강하게 쥐는 느낌에 글렌은 소스라치게 놀라며 뒤돌아섰다. 쉐인이었다. 글렌은 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 다른 사람들이 깨지 않도록 조용히 말했다.

놀랐잖아요.

일부러 그러려던 건 아냐.

쉐인은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그리고 침묵이 흘렀다. 그들은 태양이 떠오르는 것을 지켜보았다. 해는 아주 느리게 소리 없이 움직였다.

랜달은 죽었나?

윌리엄에게 물어봐요.

세노이아에서 멋진 친구를 사귀었군.

네. 무시무시하게 멋있죠.

다시 침묵. 쉐인은 권총을 차고 있었다. 글렌은 쉐인이 허리에 얹은 투박한 손과 권총을 번갈아보았다. 그는 쉐인의 손이 권총과 닮았다고 생각했다. 혹은 그 반대이거나. 그들을 구하러 갈 건가요? 글렌이 물었다.

아니.

아니라고요?

찾고 싶다면 혼자 가봐. 네 여자친구 말고는 아무도 말리지 않을 테니까.

우린 랜달을 데리고 있던 사람들이랑 달라요.

아니. 우리가 아니라 데일이 그랬지.

 

개 한 마리가 차를 따라왔다. 릭은 액셀러레이터를 밟았다. 하지만 개는 계속해서 그들을 따라왔다. 데릴은 그 개가 사냥개였을 것이라고 말했다. 그러면 우리는 사냥감인가? 릭이 말했다. 하하. 데릴은 릭이 형편없는 농담을 한다고 생각했다.

릭은 속도를 줄였다. 도로에는 죽은 자들도 산 자들도 없었다. 오직 그와 데릴, 뒤에서 쫓아오는 깡마른 개 한 마리 그리고 건조한 바람뿐이었다. 어쩌면 추파카브라일지도 몰라. 릭이 말했다.

그딴 게 존재할 리가 없어. 데릴은 신경질적으로 대답했다. 릭은 데릴에게 먼저 추파카브라 얘길 꺼낸 것이 누구냐고 물으려고 했지만 그는 훌륭한 판단력을 지닌 사람이었다. 릭은 차를 세웠다. 개가 점점 가까이 왔다. 개 키워본 적 있어? 데릴이 물었다. 릭은 보안관 시절에도 개를 데리고 다니지 않았다. 그는 동물과 친한 편이 아니었다. 그들은 차에서 내리지 않았다. 어느새 그들이 있는 곳 까지 다다른 개는 앞발로 자동차의 앞문을 긁었다. 발톱이 페인트칠을 벗겨내는 소리가 났다. 하지만 그들 중 누구도 창문을 열거나 개를 쫓아내지 않았다. 추파카브라야? 데릴이 물었다.

릭은 창문 너머로 혀를 길게 늘어뜨리고 가쁘게 숨 쉬는 녀석을 관찰했다. 아니. 그냥 지친 것 뿐이야.

잘도 뛰던데.

릭은 어젯밤 RV에서 찾은 물통으로 손을 뻗었다. 반 갤런들이 물통 둘 중 하나를 거의 다 마신 상태였다. 그는 오분의 일 정도가 남은 물통을 집었다. 그들이 가진 것은 자동차와 물이 전부였다. 릭은 창문을 열었다. 개가 짖었다. 릭은 쉿, 소리를 냈다. 그는 물이 땅에 고이도록 천천히 물을 따랐다.

얼마나 온 것 같아? 데릴이 창밖을 내다보며 말했다. 릭은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 솔직히 털어놓자면 그들은 지금 자신들이 어디에 있는 건지도 알지 못했다.

 

윌리엄이 정말 여길 찾아올 거라고 생각해?

여길 피할 이유가 없잖아요. 여기엔 필요한 것들이 다 있는데.

사람들은 글렌의 말을 들으며 복숭아를 먹었다. 갓 따온 복숭아는 신선했고 달콤한데다가 큼직한 과육은 단단했다.

전 쉐인과 마을에 갔다 올 거예요. 보초를 강화하고 뚫린 곳은 없나 순찰해주세요.

난 말 못타는데.

총에 대해선 쉐인이 더 잘 알잖아요.

글렌의 말에 쉐인은 입을 다물었다. 그의 말은 사실이었다. 쉐인은 말없이 복숭아를 베어 물었다. 과즙이 입술에서 턱으로, 손으로, 팔뚝으로 흘렀다. 매기는 쉐인의 말에 글렌과 같이 다녀오겠다고 말하기 위해 자리에서 일어났다가, 글렌의 대답에 아쉬운 듯 조용히 앉았다. 쉐인은 마을에 총이나 탄약이 남아있지 않으면 어쩔 거냐고 말했다. 하지만 찾아보는 노력이라도 하는 편이 낫다는 것이 글렌의 주장이었다.

그들은 각자의 할 일을 정했다. 역할분담은 릭이 농장을 떠나기 직전 그들에게 했던 말에 기반을 뒀다. 나도 도울 수 있어요. 아무 일도 맡지 않은 칼이 말했다. 넌 엄마를 돌봐드려. 쉐인이 글렌 대신 말했다. 칼은 더 중요한 일을 맡고 싶다는 듯 불만스런 표정을 지었지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

…마을만 갔다 오는 거야? 로리가 물었다. 아마도 그렇겠지. 쉐인이 말했다. 로리는 그 말을 듣더니 후욱 소리가 나게 한숨을 쉬었다. 그녀는 반쯤 남은 복숭아를 접시에 도로 내려놓았다. 글렌이 돌아온 후부터 로리는 식사를 제대로 하지 않았다. 사람들은, 특히 쉐인과 글렌은 로리를 걱정했지만 로리는 나중에 다시 먹겠다며 식사를 대충 끝냈다. 허셜은 로리의 몸 상태에 대해 걱정과 경고가 섞인 충고를 했지만 소용없는 일이었다.

 

쉐인은 로리가 원하는 것을 이뤄줄 수 없었다. 그는 릭과 데릴이 돌아오지 못할 것이라고 생각했다. 벌써 하루가 더 지났다. 릭이 만약 돌아온다 하더라도 그게 언제가 될지는 모르는 일이었다. 그들은 아마 길을 잃었을 것이다. 지도도 물도 먹을 것도 없는 상태로 자동차들의 무덤을 걷다가 운전을 하다 죽은 자들을 만날 것이다. 죽은 자들은 그들만큼이나 굶주려있을 것이고 그들보다 수가 많을 것이다. 죽은 자들은 언젠가부터 무리지어 다니기 시작했다. 적은 수의 산 자들이 죽은 자들의 무리에서 도망쳐 나오거나 또는 그들을 죽이는 것은 매우 힘든 일이었다. 여태까지 릭에게는 불가능한 일이란 존재하지 않았지만 이번엔 얘기가 달랐다. 릭은 사라졌다. 그는 릭의 마지막을 옆에서 보지 못했다는 사실에 울적해졌다. 비록 그와 릭이 약간의 갈등을 겪긴 했지만 그들은 둘도 없는 친구였으며 서로에게 형제 같은 존재였다. 쉐인은 그가 사랑하는 사람들을 위해 목숨을 내놓을 각오가 되어 있는 사람이었다.

말 탈줄 모른다고 하지 않았어요? 글렌이 말했다. 슬픔에 젖어있던 쉐인은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 못 탄다고 했지. 오랜만에 말을 탔더니 엉덩이와 허리 그리고 허벅지가 쑤셨다. 꼭 데릴의 화살에 맞은 기분이었다. 그는 서부의 보안관이 아니었기 때문에 말을 탈 필요도 기회도 별로 없는 편이었다. 쉐인은 한 서부영화를 떠올렸다. 한 남자가 계속해서 살인을 하고 한 남자는 돈을 들고 도망을 치며 보안관은 그들을 어떻게 하지 못하는 내용이었다. 보안관은 그가 키우는 말을 타고 다녔지만 주에서는 말 사용료를 지급하지 않았다. 보안관이 살인범을 잡았던가? 쉐인은 엉덩이가 욱신거리는 것을 잊기 위해 영화 내용을 떠올렸다. 사막과 모래바람과 따가운 태양, 늙은 보안관, 조용히 울려 퍼지던 총소리, 선홍색 피가 여기에도 튀고 저기에도 튀었고 물에 씻겨나가기도 했다. 이젠 검은 피밖에 못 보는데. 쉐인은 죽은 자들이 흑백영화에서 튀어나왔을 것이라고 생각했다.

그들은 마을에 도착했다. 그들은 무기상과 경찰서를 먼저 확인하기로 했다. 죽은 자가 언제 나타날지 몰라 주의를 기울이며 말고삐를 당겼고 말의 길고 두꺼운 목을 부드럽게 쓰다듬어주기도 했다. 말들은 긴장한 채 걸었으며 고개를 뻣뻣하게 움직이다가 중간 중간 투레질을 했다. 그들은 유리가 깨진 바를 지나 정지 표지판을 무시하고 말을 탔다. 쉐인은 허리를 꼿꼿하게 세우려고 했고 글렌은 그의 어색한 자세를 보며 웃었다. 그렇게 하면 허리 나가요. 글렌이 말했다. 먼지와 쓰레기가 바람이 부는 대로 길 위를 뛰었다. 일정한 간격을 두고 기둥에 매단 성조기는 지금 그들이 영화를 찍고 있기라도 한 것처럼 펄럭였다.

 

그들은 저녁으로 소 넓적다리 살을 구웠다. 하지만 로리는 고기 굽는 냄새를 견디지 못했다. 그녀는 고기가 전혀 들지 않은 야채수프와 빵을 먹어야했다. 로리는 물을 절반정도 따른 잔을 들고 발코니에 앉아있었다. 일찍 식사를 끝낸 허셜이 로리에게 말을 걸었다.

릭은 좋은 아버지였어.

로리는 가만히 허셜의 말을 들었다.

그는 내가 농장을 떠나라고 했을 때 다시 생각해달라고 말했지. 그렇게 말하긴 쉬운 일이 아냐. 그는 자신이나 다른 사람들이 아니라 칼, 자신의 아들을 위해 부탁했네.

아직 해가 하늘에 떠있었지만 어디선가 풀벌레 소리가 들렸다. 

내가 열다섯 살 때, 내 아버지는 날 집에서 쫓아냈어. 난 그를 아버지로 인정하지 않았고 지금도 그 결정에 대해선 후회하지 않네. 허셜은 로리의 옆에 앉았다.

칼은 릭을 사랑하고 기억할거야. 언젠가는 릭 같은 아버지가 될 거고.

그이가 죽은 것처럼 말하지 마세요. 로리는 자리에서 일어났다. 그녀는 울지 않으려 애썼고 그 때문에 그녀의 목소리는 유달리 낮고 갈라졌다. 릭은 언제나 돌아왔어요. 데릴을 위해 자길 희생하고 글렌을 보냈죠. 글렌이 그가 죽었다고 하던가요? 전 그가 돌아오고 있다고 믿어요. 릭은 소피아가 아니에요.

로리는 마지막 숨을 토해내듯 말했다. 그가 살아있다고 말해줘요.

미안하지만 그렇겐 말할 수 없네.

 

우리가 죽은 줄 알겠지. 데릴이 말했다. 자동차 기름이 떨어져 그들은 다시 길 위를 걷기 시작했다. 데릴은 여전히 느리게 걸었고 그들은 반 갤런짜리 플라스틱 물통을 번갈아가며 들었다. 갖고 있는 물이라곤 반 갤런이 전부였기 때문에 그들은 물을 아껴야 했다. 나만 죽었다고 생각할 거야. 릭이 대답했다.

왜?

목숨이 질기니까.

내가?

그래.

그쪽도 만만찮아.

희망적인 말 고맙군.

나야말로.

어디선가 발을 직직 끄는 소리가 들렸다. 소리는 매우 작았지만 세상은 고요해졌고 그들은 죽은 자가 걷는 소리를 또렷하게 들을 수 있었다. 릭은 몽둥이를 고쳐 잡고 데릴은 석궁을 똑바로 들었다. 그들은 등을 붙인 채 서서 주변을 둘러보았다. 데릴의 시야에 죽은 자가 들어왔다. 한명 뿐이었다. 데릴은 릭에게 눈짓하며 자신이 처리하겠다고 했다. 죽은 자가 데릴을 보았다. 죽은 자는 데릴에게 빨리 걸어오기 시작했고 죽은 자의 머리가 흔들렸다. 데릴은 그가 가까이 올 때 까지 침착하게 기다리다가 화살을 쏘았다. 화살은 머리에 정확하게 맞았고 죽은 자는 그 자리에서 쓰러졌다. 데릴은 한 손으로 화살을 잡아당기며 발로 죽은 자의 머리를 눌렀다. 검은 피가 튀며 화살이 빠져나왔다. 데릴은 죽은 자의 옷에 화살을 닦았다. 무자비한 태양으로 인해 죽은 자의 피부는 매우 뜨겁고 거칠었다.

 

글렌이 산탄총과 탄환을 찾았다. 전혀 기대하지 않던 수확이었다. 얼마 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 장약 등 총알을 만드는 데 쓸 수 있는 재료도 찾았다. 이제 그들은 죽은 자 뿐만이 아니라 산 자도 상대해야 했기 때문에 방탄조끼처럼 색다른 도구들도 챙겼다. 그들은 가방과 봉지에 마을에서 찾은 물건들을 넣었다. 공구함에서 못과 망치, 드라이버, 나사도 넣었다. 집을 튼튼하게 유지해야 했기 때문이다. 해가 지기 전에 돌아가자고. 쉐인이 말했다. 붉게 물든 하늘에 파란 구름이 떠다녔다. 글렌은 모자를 벗고 하늘을 올려다보았다.


	3. Chapter 3

이 녀석은 우리가 데려가겠습니다. 윌리엄이 말했다. 그는 허리춤에 차고 있던 칼을 꺼내고 돌아서서 랜달의 손을 묶은 밧줄을 잘라냈다. 랜달은 손과 손목을 여러 번 움직였다. 그는 마치 신을 보듯 윌리엄을 바라보았고 윌리엄의 일행들이 신의 사제라도 되는 것처럼 조심스럽게 그들 옆에 가서 섰다. 사제들 옆에 서는 것으로 랜달은 자신도 사제가 되었다고 느낀 것인지 등을 꼿꼿하게 폈다. 릭은 랜달의 표정에서 단순히 위기를 넘겼다는 기쁨 이상의 자신감을 보았다. 릭은 랜달만큼 어린 아이들이 저런 표정을 짓는 것을 처음 보았다.

당신들에게 해를 끼칠 겁니다. 릭이 주장했다. 하지만 윌리엄은 듣지 않았다. 난 사람들을 다루는 법을 잘 알고 있습니다. 어린애 정도는 쉽게 다룰 수 있죠. 그는 완강했다. 농장에 가요. 랜달이 외쳤다.

가축과 과일나무를 키우는 곳이에요. 사람도 얼마 없어요. 우리가 마음만 먹으면 그곳을 차지할 수 있어요. 거기서 오랫동안 마음 놓고 지낼 수 있을 거예요.

사람들은 랜달의 말에 동요한 눈치였다. 안전한 땅과 풍부한 식량을 마다할 사람은 없다. 데릴이 앞으로 달려 나갔다. 릭은 데릴을 잡지 못했다. 어쩌면 잡지 않았을지도 모른다. 릭은 데릴이 윌리엄의 주먹에 복부를 강하게 맞고 나서야 앞으로 나섰다. 더 이상 하면 우리도 가만있진 않을 거요. 릭이 경고했다.

당신이 먼저 시작했습니다. 윌리엄은 그의 일행이 들고 있는 총을 자랑스럽게 가리켰다. 우린 당신들보다 많은 걸 갖고 있어요. 그들의 총은 보는 것만으로도 충분히 위협적이었다. 이것들에게서 당신들을 구해줬는데 고맙다는 인사도 안 하는군. 윌리엄은 인상을 쓰며 바닥에 쓰러진 시체를 발로 걷어찼다. 엎드려있던 몸이 뒤집어지며 박살난 얼굴이 드러났다. 산탄총을 맞고 커다란 구멍이 나 얼굴이라고 부르기도 힘든 수준이었다. 글렌은 검은 피와 누런 림프액이 섞여 조각난 두개골 밖으로 뚝뚝 떨어지는 모습을 보고 고개를 돌렸다.

셋이서 열다섯을 상대한 적도 있으니 쉽게 보진 말았으면 좋겠군.

중국인 친구도 같이?

얜 한국인이야. 데릴이 대답했다.

저 사람들은 내 친구들을 죽였어요. 랜달이 끼어들었다. 내 다리를 자르려고 했고. 날 죽도록 때리고 고문했어.

마지막으로 뭐 하나만 물어봐도 됩니까? 윌리엄의 말에 릭은 손바닥을 펴보였다. 이 녀석을 죽이려던 게 아니라면 왜 우리가 데려가는 걸 반대하는 건지 이해가 안 가는데요. 설마 농장 때문입니까?

…….

농장이 진짜로 있다는 뜻입니까?

 

윌리엄은…….

윌리엄은?

그가 정말로 농장을 찾아올까요?

오지 않길 바라는 거야? 우리의 새로운 적이 틀림없이 올 것이라고 귀에 못이 박히도록 말했던 글렌은 어디 갔지? 쉐인은 글렌을 비꼬았다. 하지만 글렌은 대답하지 않았다. 쉐인의 말에도 화를 내지 않았다. 쉐인은 글렌을 이해했다. 글렌은 희망적인 면을 보고 싶어 했다. 하지만 그는 글렌이 현실적인 사람임을 잘 알았다. 오래가지 않아 헛된 희망을 버리고 현실을 직시할 것이다.

랜달을 데려갔으니 언젠가 오겠지.

글렌은 한숨을 쉬었다. 쉐인은 말이 글렌 쪽으로 가까이 가도록 했다. 그는 손바닥으로 글렌의 등을 세게 쳤다. 글렌은 쉐인의 갑작스런 행동에 놀라 기침을 했다.

뭘 그렇게 걱정해. 우리에겐 총이 있어. 대책도 세웠고 우린 다시 예전처럼 뭉쳤잖아. 그리고 넌 살아 돌아왔고.

…….

돌아가면 네 여자친구한테 말 타는 법을 배워야겠어. 허리가 너무 아파.

내가 말했잖아요. 긴장 풀라고.

 

그들은 몇 시간동안 말하지 않았다. 정확히 몇 시간인지는 알 수 없었다. 릭의 시계가 고장 났기 때문이다. 해가 뜬 이후부터 기울기 시작했을 때 까지. 그들이 처음 나눈 대화는 물 있어? 였고 두 번째로 나눈 이야기는 저녁을 어떻게 해결할지 의논한 것이었다. 두 이야기 사이에는 오랜 침묵이 놓였다. 두 번째 이야기 후에는 화살 쏘는 소리가 있었다. 데릴은 다람쥐 몇 마리를 잡았다. 남자 둘이 먹기에는 부족한 양이었지만 굶는 것 보다는 나았다. 데릴은 익숙한 솜씨로 다람쥐의 가죽을 벗겨냈다. 그는 피가 뚝뚝 떨어지는 내장을 도로 밖으로, 가급적 멀리 던졌다. 그들은 불을 피우고 고기를 다듬은 나뭇가지에 꿰어 구운 후에는 불을 줄여 추위를 피할 정도로만 유지했다. 릭은 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 다람쥐 고기를 먹었다. 이제 익숙해질 법도 했지만 특이한 맛에는 여전히 적응이 되지 않았다. 그들이 나무에 올라오진 못하겠지? 릭이 말했다.

나무에 올라가서 자도 상관은 없지. 데릴은 나무 꼬챙이 하나를 불에 던졌다. 불꽃이 화악 일어나 나뭇가지를 삼키고는 다시 잠잠해졌다.

떨어지지만 않으면.

그래. 하지만 정말 끔찍한 건 아침에 일어날 때야.

그렇게 불편한가?

불편한건 둘째야. 수액과 이슬에 뒤덮여서 깨어나지. 수액 닦아내는 게 얼마나 힘든지 알아?

잘 모르겠는데.

보안관 나리께서 알 리가 없지.

넌 사냥꾼이니까. 릭은 웃으며 대답했다. 그는 데릴의 비꼬는 말을 듣고도 전혀 기분이 나쁘지 않았다.

그들은 그들을 감싸고 있는 소리들에 귀를 기울이며 불이 나무를 태우는 소리를 듣지 않으려고 노력했다. 발을 끄는 소리가 어디서 들리지는 않는지 혹시 그 소리가 나무가 불에 타며 딱 하고 내는 소리에 묻히지는 않는지. 시계 초침처럼 딱 하는 소리가 규칙적으로 났지만 동물이나 풀벌레 우는 소리는 하나도 들리지 않았다. 죽은 자들이 다시 눈을 뜨고 땅 위를 걸어 다니기 전의 세상에서 데릴은 사람이 없는 곳을 찾아가 사냥을 했다. 사람이 존재하지 않는 곳에는 동물들이 많았다. 그곳의 동물들은 몸집이 컸고 하늘을 가릴 때 까지 자란 나무와 땅을 울리는 소리를 낼 줄 알았다.

 

뭐 하나 물어봐도 돼? 데릴이 말했다. 릭은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 나뭇가지에 꿴 다람쥐 고기를 먹으며 데릴이 계속 말하기를 기다렸다.

내가 사람을 죽이는 게 싫단 얘긴 아냐. 그게 아주 잘못된 거라곤 말 못해.

…….

그렇다고 해서 그게 좋다는 뜻은 절대 아니니까 오해하지 마. 난 사이코가 아냐.

알고 있어.

잘됐군.

뭐가 궁금한 거야.

글렌을 쫓아가던 녀석.

그게 왜?

머리를 쏘라고 했잖아.

그랬지.

다리가 아니라.

맞아.

그게 궁금했어.

화살은 머리에 명중했지.

내가 누군데.

명사수 양반이지. 그래서 뭘 묻고 싶은 거야?

……아무것도 아냐.

뭐?

얘기하면서 답을 알았어.

시시하군.

수다라는 게 다 그렇지. 젠장, 여자들은 이런 걸 어떻게 하루 종일 하지?

그건 좀 흥미로운 질문인데.

이유를 알아?

아니.

그들은 교대로 잠을 자기로 했다. 동이 트면 다시 일어나서 길을 걸을 것이다. 버려진 차를 찾을 때 까지. 그렇게 많던 자동차가 새 도로에 들어서는 하나도 나오지 않았다. 데릴은 마치 누군가가 일부러 꾸민 일 같이 느껴졌다. 어쩌면 이 모든 일들이 그럴지도 모른다.

 

데릴은 꿈을 꿨다. 그는 멀과 함께 고속도로 위를 달리고 있었다. 꿈이었지만 데릴은 그들이 다섯 시간동안 운전을 했다는 것을 알았다. 어떻게 알았는지는 모르겠다. 꿈은 트럭 휴게소에 도착하는 장면에서 시작했으니까. 그는 꿈이라서 모든 것을 알지도 모르겠다고 생각했다. 꿈과 현실은 이렇게 간단하게 구분할 수 있었다. 휴게소에 주차를 한 후 멀은 오른손으로 열쇠를 뽑았다. 데릴은 멀의 손을 주의 깊게 보았다. 그는 멀이 자르고 간 손만 봤지, 손이 잘린 멀을 본 적은 없었는데도 양 손이 모두 있는 멀의 모습은 어딘가 이질적이었다.

뭘 그렇게 봐? 멀이 말했다. 데릴은 고개를 저었다. 멀은 글러브 박스로 손을 뻗었다. 주황색 약병을 꺼냈다. 뭐하는 거야, 형? 데릴이 말했다.

월터라는 녀석이 준 건데 끝내주지.

나도 망할 월터는 알아. 뜬금없이 뭐하는 거냐고.

그 자식은 좋은 녀석이야. 망할 월터라고 부르지 않는 편이 좋을 거야.

데릴은 차에서 내렸다. 꿈이면 내 마음대로 돼야 하는 것 아냐? 그는 중얼거렸다. 그들은 휴게소 식당으로 들어갔다. 그들은 스테이크를 주문했다. 따뜻하게 구운 빵과 볶은 완두콩 조금, 감자튀김, 큼지막한 스테이크가 나왔다. 데릴은 그가 아직도 이런 잘 차려진 식사를 기억하고 있다는 사실에 놀랐다. 그는 손으로 빵을 찢어 그릇 가장자리로 흐르는 스테이크 육즙을 걷어냈다. 그는 빵에서 무슨 맛이 날지 기대하며 그것을 입에 넣고 씹었다.

 

그들은 농장 진입로에 차를 세워두고 트렁크와 의자 아래에 물과 햇빛을 받아도 오랫동안 상하지 않고 보관이 쉬운 식량들을 넣었다. 통조림과 칼, 여분의 탄약과 무기도 잊지 않았다. 지하에도 물과 식량을 비축해두었다. 안드레아는 매기의 쌍안경을 들고 풍차 위에 지은 초소에 올라가서 농장 주변을 감시했다. 티독은 지미와 돌아가며 농장을 순찰했다. 쉐인이 사람들을 지휘했다. 허셜은 쉐인의 말에 대답을 하지도 않았고 그에게 먼저 말을 걸지도 않았지만 쉐인이 요청하는 일들을 모두 수행했다.

 

쉐인은 로리의 건강을 챙기는 일에 특별히 신경을 썼다. 그는 새로운 세상이 시작되었을 때 그랬던 것처럼 로리를 챙겼으며 칼이 계속 총을 갖고 있도록 했다. 그는 가끔 칼을 데리고 농장 멀리로 나가 따로 사격 연습을 시켰다. 쉐인은 칼이 사격에 재능이 있으며 충분히 책임감을 갖고 사격에 임한다며 로리를 안심시켰다. 하지만 로리는 가끔 농장 멀리서 총소리가 들릴 때 마다 불안해했다. 그녀는 총소리가 멎고 쉐인과 칼이 돌아올 때 까지 발코니에 앉아 있곤 했다.

 

스테이크는 어땠어? 데릴은 릭에게 꿈 얘기를 했다. 왜 그런 건진 데릴도 알지 못했다. 그는 단지 릭에게 그걸 말해야겠다는 생각을 했고, 생각을 실천으로 옮긴 것뿐이었다. 하지만 릭의 질문을 받자 데릴은 입을 다물었다. 릭은 멀에 대해 얘기하지 않았다. 멀의 마약이나, 월터라는 사람, 데릴이 꿈에서 만나 한바탕 싸운 사람들의 얘기는 듣지 못한 것처럼 꺼내지도 않았다.

다람쥐 맛이 났어. 그는 한참 후에 대답했다. 릭은 그 말을 듣고 눈물이 날 때 까지 웃었다.

 

하루는 소를 잡기로 했다. 그러기 위해서는 많은 준비가 필요했다. 단순히 죽이는 과정뿐만이 아니라 그 후를 위해서도. 매기는 글렌에게 소의 몸에 대해 설명해줬는데, 내장과 뼈 얘기가 나올 즈음이 되자 글렌의 얼굴은 새하얗게 질렸다. 내가 그걸 해야 돼? 글렌은 덜덜 떨었다. 아니. 그래도 알아두면 좋겠지. 매기는 글렌과 팔짱을 끼려고 했지만 글렌은 그녀를 피했다. 왜 그래? 매기가 말했다.

토할 것 같아…….

매기는 크게 웃었다. 본론은 아직 시작도 안 했는데.

피자배달부가 듣기엔 너무 끔찍한 얘기야. 글렌은 신음했다. 나 앞으로 채식주의자 할래.

유난떨지 마. 임신한 것도 아니면서. 매기는 팔꿈치로 글렌의 옆구리를 세게 찔렀다.

 

소를 어떻게 죽이는지 아나?

오 제발. 글렌은 헛구역질을 했다. 허셜은 의아한 눈으로 글렌을 보았다. 다행히도 그는 매기처럼 이상한 농담을 하진 않았다. 글렌은 자신이 왜 그렇게 격한 반응을 보인 것인지 해명할까 고민하다가 입을 다물었다. 어떻게 죽이는데요? 어차피 알아야 할 일이라면 일찍 아는 편이 나았다.

공기총을 사용해.

네?

압축 공기 말이야. 그걸 소 눈 사이에 대고 쏴서 죽인다네.

압축 공기로요.

그래.

…그런데 뭐가 문제죠?

공기총이 고장 났어.

그게 없으면 안돼요? 글렌은 아주 옛날엔 공기총이 없었고, 그 때에도 사람들이 소를 잡아먹은 것을 알았다. 허셜은 잔을 들어 물을 마셨다.

예전엔 나무망치로 소를 잡았지. 머리를 때려서 기절시킨 다음에 목을…….

고치려면 뭐가 필요하죠? 글렌은 혀설의 말을 잘랐다. 그는 매기와 함께 있을 때처럼 창백하게 질려있었다.

 

나만 꿈을 꾸나? 데릴이 중얼거렸다. 릭은 고개를 끄덕였다. 뭐야, 꿈을 안 꾼다고?

난 짧은 시간동안 깊이 자는 편이야.

그러면 네게선 아무런 얘기도 못 듣겠군.

꼭 그렇지만은 않겠지. 나도 하고 싶은 얘기가 많아.

어디 한번 말해봐.

다음에.

 

데릴이 다쳐서 돌아온 이후로 농장을 벗어날 때면 둘씩 짝지어 다녀야했다. 릭이 정한 규칙이었다. 글렌은 릭이 데릴의 옆에 남은 것이 다행이라고 생각했고 그와 동시에 릭은 그런 선택을 해선 안 됐다고 생각했다.

아버지가 얘기 해주셨어? 매기가 물었다.

뭘?

공기총.

으, 그거.

그래. 그거.

나무망치 얘기도 들었어. 글렌은 토할 것처럼 이상한 소리를 냈다. 매기는 글렌의 반응에 다시 웃었다. 그들은 철물점으로 들어갔다. 어떤 부품이 필요한지는 매기가 잘 알고 있었다. 허셜은 글렌에게 부품에 대해 자세히 설명해줬지만 글렌은 매기가 찾도록 뒤에 있었다. 잠깐 약국에 가자. 매기가 말했다. 그들은 말고삐를 철물점 앞에 그대로 매두고 약국으로 갔다.

병원이 불에 타서 약국에도 이것저것 들어온 게 있었어.

그래?

그래. 매기는 약국 구석에서 작은 산소탱크를 찾았다. 휠체어를 타고 다니는 사람들을 위한 작은 산소탱크였다. 글렌은 매기 대신 그것을 들었다. 크기와 달리 꽤 무거웠다. 이걸 가져갈 사람은 별로 없지.

왜 그런지 알겠어. 글렌은 산소탱크를 끌어안고 간신히 말했다. 말을 타고 온 것이 정말 다행이었다. 매기는 글렌의 다리가 푹푹 꺾이는 것을 보고 그의 등을 세게 쳤다. 매기, 그거 진짜 아팠어. 글렌은 억지로 웃었다.

 

말 한 마리가 없어졌다. 딱 한 마리만 없었다. 나머지 한 마리는 약간 놀란 듯 했지만 죽은 자를 만났을 때처럼 놀라보이진 않았다. 말이 있던 자리는 깨끗했다. 핏자국도 하나 없었고 고삐도 없었다.

누가 말을 가져갔어. 매기의 말에 글렌은 산소탱크를 내려놓고 철물점 앞으로 뛰어갔다. 정말로 말이 없었다. 누가 훔쳐갔지? 매기가 중얼거렸다. 글렌은 묶어둔 고삐를 풀고 말 위에 올라탔다. 그는 매기에게 손을 내밀었다. 매기는 글렌의 뒤로 갔다. 그는 글렌의 허리를 끌어안았다.  
멀리 못 갔을 거야. 뛰었다면 소리가 났을 거야.

그들은 마을 안쪽으로 들어갔다. 매기는 말에 묶어둔 야구방망이를 잡았다. 왜 이건 안 가져갔을까. 매기가 말했다.

 

마을 안쪽은 조용했다. 해는 강하게 내리쬐었고 사용하는 사람이 없는 길에는 오래된 쓰레기들이 있었다. 먼지와 모래가 섞인 길에는 먼저 걸어간 말의 발굽 자국이 있었다. 다른 발자국은 보이지 않았지만 그들은 언제라도 죽은 자가 나올 것임을 알았다. 더 들어갈까? 글렌이 물었다. 매기는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그들은 말에서 내리지 않은 채 천천히 주변을 살피며 말발굽 자국을 따라갔다.

더 가면 학교가 나올 거야. 매기가 글렌의 옷자락을 잡아당겼다. 그들은 쉐인과 오티스가 수술에 필요한 도구들을 구하러 학교에 갔다가 쉐인만 돌아오게 된 것을 떠올렸다. 어쩌면 오티스를 볼 수도 있다는 생각에 그들은 바짝 긴장했다. 왜 이 안쪽으로 들어갔지? 매기가 말했다. 여긴 위험해. 글렌도 그 사실을 알고 있었다.

글렌은 고삐를 잡아당겨 말이 멈추게 했다. 말이 콧김을 내뿜는 소리가 들렸다. 말은 목을 움직여 고개를 숙였다가 도로 드는 일을 반복했다. 물을 마시는 새 모형처럼. 글렌은 더 가야할지 고민했다. 그는 주변에서 들리는 소리에 귀를 기울였다. 어디선가 말발굽 소리가 들렸다. 그 소리는 아주 작았는데 글렌이 참을성을 갖고 기다리자 조금씩 크게 들려오기 시작했다. 글렌은 일이 잘못되면 말을 돌려 달아날 준비를 하며 소리가 들리는 쪽을 보았다.

하지만 말소리를 듣고 죽은 자들이 먼저 다가왔다. 죽은 지 아주 오래 된 자들도 있었고 얼마 전에 죽었던 자들도 있었다. 그들이 다가오자 악취가 나기 시작했다. 글렌은 몸이 거의 뜯겨나가고 없는 자를 보았다. 그는 살이 너덜너덜한 팔을 움직여서 조금씩 기어오고 있었다. 글렌의 허리에 단단히 팔을 두른 매기가 헉 하는 소리를 냈다. 매기? 글렌은 고삐를 잡아당겼다. 그는 말의 배를 발로 세게 쳤다. 말이 달리기 시작했다. 죽은 자들이 뛰기 시작했지만 말이 더 빨랐다.

매기, 우린 괜찮아. 그들이 쫓아올 수 없는 곳까지 멀리 오고 나서야 글렌은 매기가 울고 있다는 걸 알아차렸다. 하지만 매기는 계속 울었다. 글렌은 허리를 최대한으로 틀어 매기를 안아줬다. 글렌, 오티스가 있었어. 오티스가. 매기는 한참을 울었다.

 

농장으로 돌아오자마자 매기는 허셜에게 안겼다. 허셜은 매기와 글렌을 번갈아보았다. 무슨 일이야? 그가 걱정스레 물었다.

오티스를 봤어요. 오티스는…….

매기는 말을 잇지 못했다.

말도 도둑맞았고요. 글렌은 말에서 내리며 말했다. 그는 고개를 숙인 채 마구간으로 말을 끌고 갔다.

 

그들은 죽은 자들을 상대했다. 다행히도 둘 밖에 없었다. 릭은 주먹만큼 큰 돌을 집고 온 힘을 실어서 한명에게 돌을 던졌다. 머리를 박살내진 못했지만 워커는 돌을 맞고 뒤로 넘어졌다. 데릴은 다른 하나에게 석궁을 쐈다. 릭은 몽둥이를 들고 쓰러진 자의 머리를 가격했다. 처음엔 살점이 튀었고 그 다음엔 뼈가 부서지는 소리가 났다. 이제 릭은 두개골이 부서지는 소리를 사이렌 소리만큼 익숙하게 여겼다. 그는 다시 한 번 몽둥이를 내려쳤다. 옷에 까맣게 썩은 피가 묻었다. 그는 몽둥이로 바닥을 몇 번 두드려 무기에 달라붙은 살점을 떼어냈다.

그래도 둘이 있어서 다행이야. 릭이 말했다. 만약 혼자였다면 이렇게 쉽게 상대하지 못했을 것이다. 그는 문득 글렌을 걱정했다. 하지만 릭은 글렌을 믿었기에 그에 대한 걱정을 금방 머릿속에서 지웠다.

왜 내 옆에 남았지?

뭐?

왜 내 옆에 남았냐고. 녀석을 두고 네가 떠날 수도 있었잖아. 데릴은 글렌을 두고 녀석이라고 말했다.

이게 옳다고 생각했으니까.

거짓말 하지 마. 데릴은 웃으며 말했다.

 

그들은 오티스가 마을에 있다는 얘기를 듣고 패트리샤를 위로했다. 패트리샤는 이제 슬픔을 마음 한편에 작게 접어두었다고 말했다. 그들은 금방 도둑맞은 말에 대해 잊어버렸다. 만약 누군가가 필요해서 가져갔다면 도움이 되면 좋겠구나. 저녁식사자리에서 허셜이 말했다. 그들은 소를 잡지 못했다. 글렌이 필요한 물건들을 마을에 놓고 온 탓이었다. 허셜은 글렌을 보며 이렇게 된 이상 나무망치로 소를 잡아야겠다고 농담을 던졌는데, 글렌은 허셜의 말을 진지하게 받아들이고는 쉐인에게 가서 자기 대신 소의 머리를 내려쳐 줄 수는 없겠냐고 부탁하기까지 했다. 쉐인은 글렌이 무슨 소릴 하는 건지 이해하지 못했지만 나중에 글렌이 허셜의 농담을 심각하게 받아들였다는 것을 알고 며칠간 그를 놀렸다.

 

이제 그만 놀려요. 글렌은 모자를 푹 눌러썼다. 쉐인은 소리 없이 웃었다. 정말로 소를 잡아야 할 때가 왔고 그들은 공기총을 고치기 위해 다시 마을로 나섰다. 쉐인은 혼자서 갔다 올 수도 있다고 했지만 글렌이 말했다. 언제나 둘이서 같이. 기억나요? 쉐인은 대답하는 대신 마구간에서 말 두 필을 끌고 나왔다. 그는 어딘가 불만스런 표정이었지만 마을에 도착할 무렵 글렌과 나무망치를 소재로 짓궂은 농담을 던졌다. 릭과 순찰차에서 점심으로 햄버거를 먹을 때 하던 것과 비슷한 유형의 이야기였다.

 

말이 앞발굽을 높이 들고 울었다. 쉐인은 말고삐를 꽉 잡고 허벅지에 힘을 줬다. 진정해! 그들의 앞에 나타난 사람은 죽은 자처럼 지독한 악취를 풍겼다. 쉐인은 남자에게 권총을 겨눴다. 제발, 난 멀쩡한 사람이야. 남자가 힘없이 말했다. 그가 입을 열 때 마다 까맣게 썩은 이가 보였고 지독한 구취가 퍼졌다. 쉐인은 숨을 참았다.

여기에도 사람이 있을 줄은 몰랐는데. 남자가 말했다. 말은 여전히 흥분해있었다. 쉐인은 말을 달래느라 무던히도 애를 썼다. 뒤에서 그를 따라오던 글렌은 약간 떨어진 자리에서 그들을 지켜보았다. 글렌은 한 손으로는 말안장을 잡았고 다른 한 손으로는 물건들을 담은 가방끈을 꽉 쥐었다.

당신은 누구야? 쉐인이 물었다. 그는 권총을 계속 든 채 남자를 경계했다. 살고 싶은 사람이지. 먹을 걸 찾고 있었어. 남자의 몸에는 살이 거의 없었다. 가죽뿐인 그의 몸에는 뼈가 위치한 곳의 윤곽이 흉측하게 선명했다.

뭐 갖고 있는 것 있나?

아니. 쉐인이 말했다.

거짓말. 남자는 판단력이 뛰어났다. 그는 글렌과 쉐인이 들고 있는 가방과 그들의 말을 빠르게 관찰했다. 말의 털에선 윤기가 흘렀고 끼니를 거른 적이 없어 살이 통통했고 근육도 잘 잡혀있었다.

당신들은 많은 걸 갖고 있을 거야. 남자가 말했다. 말만 봐도 알 수 있어. 굶주린 사람에게 뭘 줄 수 없나?

당신에게 줄 건 없어.

제발. 난 정말 오랫동안 굶었어.

우리도 식량이 부족해.

계속 다른 사람들처럼 굴 건가?

어쩔 수 없어. 우리도 살아야지.

남자가 때가 찌든 옷자락 안으로 손을 넣었다. 쉐인은 혀를 차며 고개를 저었다. 그는 권총을 남자의 머리에 겨눴다. 

쉐인, 그냥 두고 가요. 우리가 빨리 사라지면 못 쫓아올 거예요.

말 발자국이 남을 거야. 이봐, 손이 보이게 밖으로 빼내.

남자는 쉐인의 말을 듣지 않았다. 당신 뭐야. 경찰이라도 돼? 그는 오랫동안 먹지 못해 힘이 없는 목소리로 말했다. 손 빼라고 했어. 쉐인이 경고했다.

지금 총을 쏘면 워커들이 들을 거예요.

워커? 그걸 워커라고 부르나?

당신은 그걸 뭐라고 부르지?

난 그것들에게 이름을 붙이지 않아.

쉐인은 방아쇠를 당겼다.

 

매기가 글렌을 붙잡았다. 무슨 일 있었어? 그녀가 물었다. 아무 일도 없었어. 공기총을 고치는데 필요한 부품을 건네며 쉐인이 대신 말했다. 글렌은 고개를 저었다.

아무 일도 없었다고요? 쉐인이 사람을 죽였어요.

어쩔 수 없는 일이었어. 우린 성인이 아니라고.

우린 데일이 틀렸단 걸 증명해야 돼요. 릭이 말했잖아요. 그런데 이게 뭐예요. 사람을 죽였잖아요.

사람을 죽였다고요.

닥쳐. 쉐인은 글렌의 입을 틀어막았다. 글렌은 금방이라도 울 것처럼 급하게 숨을 쉬었다. 데일은 죽었어. 릭도 죽었어. 데릴도 마찬가지야. 그들은 죽었다고. 쉐인이 외쳤다. 모든 사람들이 그의 목소리를 들었다. 로리와 칼, 캐롤도 마찬가지였다.

 

쉐인은 식사를 건너뛰었다. 그는 허셜이 쓰던, 지금은 로리가 쓰는 방 앞에서 서성였다. 하지만 문을 열지 못하고 아래층으로 내려갔다. 쉐인은 밖으로 나가 헛간으로 올라갔다. 티독이 보초를 서고 있었다. 아직 교대하기까진 시간이 한참 남았지만 쉐인은 티독을 아래로 내려 보냈다.

별이 하늘을 반 바퀴쯤 돌았을 때 헛간 아래서 그를 부르는 목소리가 들렸다. 올라오지 마. 쉐인이 말했다. 하지만 로리는 쉐인의 말을 무시하고 헛간으로 올라왔다. 그녀는 쉐인의 옆에 앉았다.

네 말이 맞아. 로리가 말했다. 릭은 돌아오지 못해. 그녀는 여전히 납작한 배를 손으로 부드럽게 감쌌다. 쉐인은 로리의 손 위에 그의 손을 얹었다. 쉐인은 모든 것이 원점으로 돌아갔다고 생각했다. 세상의 종말은 그에게서 많은 것을 앗아갔지만 그만큼 많은 것을 주었다.

로리는 쉐인에게 기댔다. 하지만 그녀는 울지 않았다. 그녀의 호흡은 이상하리만치 조용했고 안정적이었다. 로리와 그녀 뱃속에 있는 아이, 그리고 칼. 그들은 이제 쉐인의 가족이었다. 쉐인은 로리의 등에 한 손을 얹고 천천히 그녀의 등을 쓸었다. 그녀가 숨을 쉴 때 마다 쉐인의 손이 오르락내리락했다.

 

릭이 떨어졌다. 어쩌다 이렇게 됐지? 데릴은 자신을 탓했다. 고가도로로 갈리는 길을 오를 무렵 갑자기 워커가 나타났다. 하나가 아니라 여럿이었고 그들은 등을 지고 서로를 보호하며 싸웠다. 데릴은 금방 화살을 다 써버렸다. 다행히도 도로를 걸으며 챙겨둔 도끼가 있었다. 그는 도끼를 휘둘렀다. 하지만 도끼를 휘두르면 동작이 커졌다. 데릴과 릭은 며칠 동안 제대로 먹지 못했고 금방 지쳤다. 데릴은 처음으로 죽은 자들이 부러워졌다. 저 망할 놈들은 지치지도 않아. 데릴은 다시 한 번 도끼를 휘둘렀다. 그는 눈앞에 있는 워커를 처리하느라 릭의 상태와 어두워지는 하늘을 확인하지 못했다. 릭은 워커의 공격을 피하다가 도로 아래로 떨어졌다. 데릴은 릭을 향해 몸을 던졌다. 그는 릭을 붙잡기 위해 팔을 뻗었지만 릭의 손가락이 그의 손에 살짝 스친 것이 전부였다. 릭? 데릴은 릭을 불렀다. 릭은 대답하지 않았다. 데릴은 워커 셋의 머리를 강하게 내리찍었다. 두개골이 으스러지고 뇌수가 땅에 흩뿌려지는 소리가 났다. 릭? 데릴은 다시 릭을 불렀다. 아래는 조용했다. 데릴은 귀를 기울였다. 그가 여태까지 숱하게 들어온 비명소리, 신음소리, 살이 뜯겨나가는 소리들이 들리는지 귀에 온 감각을 집중했다.

약한 신음소리가 들렸다. 죽은 자들의 신음소리가 아니었다. 데릴은 도로를 뛰어 내려갔다. 릭! 해가 거의 저물어갔다. 릭! 데릴은 목이 터져라 외쳤다. 신음소리가 다시 들렸다. 데릴은 소리가 들려온 방향을 정확히 파악했다. 그는 릭이 있는 곳으로 뛰어갔다. 릭은 도로 아래로 떨어진 자동차 위에 떨어졌고, 그 과정에서 자동차가 뒤집어져 릭을 덮쳤다. 릭은 오른쪽 팔과 다리가 차에 깔린 채 신음하고 있었다. 릭. 데릴은 릭의 상태를 확인했다. 다리는? 데릴이 물었다.  
괜찮아. 하지만 오른손이 깔렸어.

빼낼 수 있나?

손목에 쇳조각이 박혔어. 움직일수록 더 파고들 거야.

젠장.

손목을 잘라야할지도 몰라.

릭은 그렇게 말하며 누군가를 떠올리고 웃었다. 그는 한 남자의 오른손에 수갑을 채웠던 일을 생각했다. 수갑 열쇠가 구멍에 빠졌고 남자는 죽은 자들에게 둘러싸였다. 그는 결국 손목을 자르고 도망쳤다. 릭은 그가 어떻게 됐을지 생각했다. 그렇게 피를 많이 흘렸으니 죽지 않았을까. 하지만 남자는 릭과 일행의 차를 가져갔다. 어쩌면 살았을지도 모른다. 아니면 정말로 죽었을 수도 있다. 확률은 반반이었다. 릭은 만약 남자가 죽었다면 그의 유령이 자신에게 복수하려는 것일지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그는 유령의 존재를 믿지 않았지만 죽은 자들이 다시 눈을 뜨고 걸어 다니는 세상에서 불가능한 일은 없어보였다. 추파카브라도 실제로 있을지도 모른다.

재수 없는 소리 하지 마.

데릴은 릭의 얼굴을 가볍게 쳤다. 릭, 정신 차려. 릭은 식은땀을 흘렸다. 얼굴이 순식간에 창백해졌고 눈 밑이 퀭해졌다. 입술이 바짝 말랐다. 릭은 데릴의 목소리를 들으며 혀로 입술을 핥았지만 입기가 금방 말랐다.

칼이 보고 싶어.

데릴은 차를 들어 올리려고 했다. 하지만 그도 부상을 입은 처지였기에 다리에 힘을 주는 것이 쉽지가 않았다. 경사면에서는 다리가 힘을 잃고 자꾸만 미끄러졌다.

데릴은 릭의 손목에서 피가 거의 흐르지 않기를 바랐다.

손목이 축축해. 피 냄새가 나. 릭이 말했다. 어디선가 죽은 자들의 신음과 발자국 소리가 들리는 것 같았다.

 

누군가가 글렌의 어깨를 툭 쳤다. 글렌은 소스라치게 놀랐다. 쉐인이었다. 글렌은 어깨를 늘어뜨렸다. 놀랐잖아요. 그는 이 상황이 익숙하다고 느꼈다,

어젠 미안했어.

……괜찮아요.

난 모두를 안전하게 지키고 싶었어. 이젠 릭이 없잖아.

알아요.

릭이 있을 때, 난 릭에게 잘못된 일이 있으면, 그가 잘못 판단하는 것이 있으면 모두 말했어. 기억 나?

글렌은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 많은 것들을 기억했다. 쉐인이 릭의 의견에 반대하고 나섰을 때 릭이 어떻게 했는지도 기억했다. 릭은 쉐인의 의견을 존중했다. 닥치라고 하며 입을 막지는 않았다. 쉐인은 글렌의 어깨를 가볍게 두드리며 말했다. 이젠 네가 그 역할을 해줬으면 좋겠어. 정말로 미안했어. 앞으론 그런 일 없을 거야.

 

데릴, 부탁이 있어. 데릴은 차를 들어 올리려고 했지만 계속 실패했다. 나중에 말해. 데릴이 말했다. 하지만 릭은 그의 말을 듣지 않았다.

사랑하는 사람들은 땅에, 나머지는 불에 태운다. 기억 나?

그래.

내가 만약 죽으면…….

안 죽을 거야.

내가 죽으면 머리를 쏴버린 다음에 땅에 묻어줘.

물리지도 않았잖아.

알아. 그러니까 꼭 머리를 쏴야 돼.

릭, 정신 차려.

헛소리 하는 게 아냐. 꼭 그렇게 해야 돼. 약속해.


	4. Chapter 4

그들은 네브라스카에서 온 사람을 만났다. 오래 씻지 못해 얼굴이 까맸고 머리가 덥수룩하고 옷을 두껍게 껴입어 처음 그 사람을 봤을 때, 그들은 상대의 성별을 착각했다. 하지만 한데 불을 피우고 거리를 좁혀서 불 주변에 앉자 얼굴의 곡선과 수염이라곤 하나도 나지 않은 매끈한 턱이 눈에 들어왔다. 릭은 그녀의 얼굴을 보며 면도를 못한지 한참 된 그의 턱을 문질렀다. 뻣뻣하고 거친 수염에 쓸린 손등과 손바닥이 화끈거렸다.

그녀는 네브라스카라는 글자가 써진 티셔츠를 가리키며 자기소개를 했다. 네브라스카? 거긴 어때요? 사람은 없고 총은 많다던데. 릭이 말했다. 그는 죽은 자들을 얼간이들이라고 부르던 남자들을 떠올렸다. 하지만 네브라스카에서 온 사람은 말을 하지 않고 입을 벌렸다. 릭은 눈을 가늘게 떴고 데릴은 작게 욕설을 내뱉었다.

혀가 없으면 어떻게 먹어? 데릴이 말했다. 네브라스카는(릭과 데릴은 그녀를 그렇게 불렀다. 그녀가 이름을 말하지 않았기 때문이다) 데릴의 말에 대답하듯 나뭇가지에 꿴 다람쥐 고기를 뜯어먹었다. 다른 사람들에 비하면 한 번에 조금씩 먹는 편이었다. 데릴은 식욕을 잃은 듯 들고 있던 나뭇가지를 내려놓았다. 릭은 데릴이 어린아이처럼 군다고 생각하는 동시에 칼을 떠올렸다. 릭은 왼손으로 식사를 했다. 오른손을 움직이기가 어려웠다. 그는 당분간 오른손을 쓸 수 없었다. 팔부터 손목까지를 헝겊으로 칭칭 동여매고 지혈을 해둬 오른팔과 손이 저릿했다.

그들은 네브라스카에게 질문을 할 땐 방향을 묻거나 예, 아니오로 대답할 수 있는 것들을 물어야 했다. 그녀는 손가락과 고갯짓 이상으로 답변하려는 성의를 보이지 않았다. 어디로 가는 중입니까? 릭이 물었다. 그녀는 북쪽을 가리켰다. 그냥 북쪽? 릭이 다시 물었다. 그녀는 그렇다고 했다.

그들은 네브라스카에게 혀는 왜 그렇게 된 거냐고 물으려다가 말았다. 그녀가 제대로 된 대답을 해줄 수도 없었고 그들을 도와준 사람에게 그런 질문을 하는 것이 옳지 않다고 생각했기 때문이다. 네브라스카는 릭에게 항생제 세 알과 진통제 두 알을 줬다. 그리고 대가로 저녁을 얻어먹었다. 데릴은 어두운 곳에서 힘들게 토끼와 다람쥐를 잡아왔다.

릭은 농장에서 약간 떨어진 지명을 얘기하며 그녀에게 혹시 가는 길을 아냐고 물어보았지만 네브라스카는 자신의 목적에만 관심이 있었다.

도와줘서 정말 고맙습니다. 릭이 다시 한 번 감사를 표했다. 당신 덕분에 내가 아내와 아이를 다시 만날 수 있게 되었군요. 그는 아직 세상이 완전히 무너진 것은 아니라고 생각했다. 옛날의 자취는 곳곳에 남아있었다.

 

혀가 왜 그렇게 됐을까. 릭이 중얼거렸다. 다음날 아침 그들은 버려진 자동차를 찾았다. 릭은 밤에 얻은 진통제와 항생제를 한 알씩 삼켰다.

워커들이 나타났을 때 혼수상태였다고 했지? 데릴이 물었다. 처음엔 온갖 소문이 돌았어. 부두교의 주술이라느니 신약 부작용이라느니. 총기회사가 로비에 실패하자 병을 뿌렸다는 얘기도 있었지.

그 중에 사실이 있나?

부두교 얘기가 퍼졌을 때 사람들이 어땠는지 알아? 주술사들의 혀를 뽑고 손가락을 자르면 된다는 얘기가 있었어. 그런데 젠장, 부두교 주술사가 정확히 뭔지 어떻게 알아? 그냥 흑인이면 다 주술사처럼 보였겠지.

아직도 그 얘길 믿는 사람들이 있나?

심지어 멀도 병신 같은 얘기라고 안 믿었어. 물론 약에 취해서 그 짓거리에 동참하긴 했지만.

너는?

난 안 했어.

정말?

젠장, 무슨 말을 원하는 거야? 나도 같이 부두 주술사들의 혀를 뽑고 손가락을 잘랐다고 말해줘?

운전에 집중해. 릭이 말했다. 그런 의도로 말한 건 아냐.

그러면 뭔데.

예전에 네가 귀를 자르고 다녔던 게 생각났거든.

그건 워커였잖아. 사람이 아니라. 데릴은 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

워커건 사람이건 정말 미친 짓이었지. 앞으로도 그럴 건가?

내가 너랑 같이 다니면서 귀 자른 적 있어?

없지.

그러면 앞으로도 없는 거야.

네브라스카는 흑인이 아니었잖아.

다른 소문이 퍼졌겠지.

그들은 오랫동안 얘기하지 않았다.

 

쉐인은 풍차 위에서 농장 진입로를 살폈다. 그는 가끔 아주 멀리 있는 도로들을 보기도 했다. 햇빛을 받아 불덩이처럼 달궈진 도로는 약간 일그러져 보였다. 그는 아침을 먹은 후 풍차로 올라오며 챙겨온 물을 마셨다. 물은 미지근하다 못해 따뜻했다. 얼음을 넣은 차가운 물이 마시고 싶었다. 쉐인, 교대할 시간이에요. 글렌이 그를 불렀다. 쉐인은 물병과 총을 챙겨서 풍차를 내려갔다. 그는 글렌에게 총을 건넸다. 글렌은 총을 메고 모자를 고쳐 썼다. 계속 이러다간 새까맣게 타겠네요. 글렌이 말했다.

워커들도 타버릴 거라고 생각해봐.

그런다고 해서 죽는 건 아니잖아요. 글렌은 쉐인의 말에 별로 만족하지 못한 눈치였다. 글렌은 장갑을 끼고 풍차를 올라갔다. 철제 구조물이 너무 뜨거워서 맨손으로 잡기가 힘들었던 탓이다

글렌이 풍차를 반쯤 올라갔을 무렵 멀리서 말 한 마리가 달려오고 있었다. 집으로 들어가려던 쉐인은 글렌을 불러 저게 뭐냐고 물었다. 글렌은 쌍안경을 눈앞에 갖다 댔다.

지미가 타고 있던 말인데, 지미는 없고 말만……. 글렌은 말이 오던 방향을 살폈다. 쉐인! 워커가 있어요! 지미는 말에서 떨어지면서 다리를 다친 것 같았다. 지미는 사람들을 부르며 땅을 기었다. 워커는 지미를 향해 느리게 걸어오고 있었다. 쉐인은 다른 사람들보다 먼저 지미에게 달려갔다. 그는 권총과 만일을 대비해 풍차 밑에 두던 몽둥이를 들고 뛰었다. 셰인이 온 힘을 다해 지미에게 뛰어갔을 무렵 지미는 워커에게 따라잡힌 상태였고, 그는 다치지 않은 다리로 워커를 간신히 밀어내고 있었다.

쉐인은 몽둥이로 워커의 머리를 한 번에 부쉈다. 워커가 쓰러졌다. 쉐인은 더 이상 움직이지 않는 워커를 걷어차고 몽둥이를 세로로 세워 워커의 머리에 꽂았다.

걸을 수 있겠어? 셰인은 손등으로 땀을 닦으며 물었다. 지미는 고개를 저었다. 다리가 부러졌어요.

워커는 어디에서 왔지? 그는 농장을 외부로부터 완벽하게 차단했다고 생각했지만 어딘가가 또 뚫린 모양이었다. 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 농장은 넓었고 그들은 신이 아니었기 때문에.

쉐인은 지미의 다리에 신경을 쓰며 그를 부축했다. 사람들은 그가 오던 길의 중간 정도까지 와 있었다. 구멍이 뚫렸어. 농장 주변을 수리해야겠어. 그가 말했다.

자네가 할 필요는 없네. 지미의 상태를 확인하기 위해 나온 허셜이 말했다. 그는 쉐인의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 고맙네. 들어가서 쉬고 있게.

 

지미의 빠른 회복을 바라며 그들은 만찬을 즐겼다. 보초를 서고 있는 사람들에겐 미안한 일이었지만 식사는 훌륭했다. 언제나 신선한 과일과 야채, 고기를 먹을 수 있었지만 이렇게 오랜 시간과 공을 들인 식사는 오랜만이었다. 보초 임무에서 자유로워진 몇 명은 허셜과 함께 와인을 즐겼고 오늘만큼은 로리도 편하게 식사를 할 수 있었다. 허셜은 쉐인을 위해 잔을 들었다. 쉐인은 콧등을 몇 번 긁다가 해야 할 일을 했을 뿐이라고 대답했다.

그때 누군가가 문을 두드렸다. 사람들은 총알이 바로 옆을 지나간 것처럼 굳었다. 허셜이 자리에서 천천히 일어났다. 그는 문으로 걸어갔고 쉐인은 허셜의 옆에 섰다. 문을 열자 수염을 덥수룩하게 기른 남자와 안드레아가 보였다.

누구십니까. 허셜이 남자를 경계하며 말했다. 지나가던 사람입니다. 도움을 좀 얻을 수 있을까 해서요. 식사를 즐기던 중이셨네요. 요즘엔 저런 음식을 구하기가 힘들 텐데.

안드레아? 쉐인이 그녀를 불렀다. 잠깐 얘기 좀 하지. 그들은 집 밖으로 나갔다. 허셜은 남자를 안으로 들였다.

무슨 생각으로 여기까지 오게 둔 거야? 쉐인은 그녀를 밀어붙였다. 안드레아는 당황해서 밤이라 누가 오는지 잘 보이지 않았으며 워커도 아니고, 혼자 다니는 사람이라 해가 될 것 같지 않다고 대답했다.

그건 모르는 법이야. 랜달 같은 녀석이면 어쩌려고?

지금 저 사람이 여기에 온 게 내 잘못이란 거예요? 난 분명 말렸어요. 그런데 막무가내잖아요. 사람한테 총을 쏠 수도 없고. 우린 아무나 안 죽여요.

 

허셜은 남자에게 식사를 대접했다. 남자는 일주일 동안 아무것도 먹지 못한 사람처럼 잘 먹었다. 스테이크 세 접시, 빵 두 덩이, 와인 세 잔을 마신 후에야 그는 포크와 나이프를 내려놓을 수 있었다. 감사합니다. 남자가 허셜에게 말했다. 감사합니다. 그는 여자들에게 다시 한 번 감사를 표했다.

어쩌다가 여기까지 왔소? 허셜이 물었다.

우연히 오게 됐죠. 아마도 신이 절 버리지 않았나봅니다. 비록 끔찍한 유머감각을 지니긴 했어도 말이죠. 남자의 말에 허셜이 흐릿하게 미소 지었다. 내가 아는 사람도 비슷한 말을 했지.

 

저번에 했던 말 때문에 그러는데. 데릴이 조심스레 얘길 꺼냈다. 릭은 남은 약을 모두 먹고 데릴을 보았다. 어떤 말? 그가 물었다.

머리를 쏴달라고 한 거.

…….

무슨 소리를 한 건지 자세히 얘기해봐.

듣고 싶지 않을 걸.

듣고 싶은데.

릭은 자동차 창문을 내렸다. 끈적끈적한 바람이 차 안으로 들어왔다.

 

내일 아침 떠나주길 바라네. 허셜은 정중히 말했다. 남자는 수염을 긁적이며 대답을 피했다.

고집을 부린다면 강제로 내쫓을 걸세. 허셜이 경고했다.

아뇨. 그렇게는 못 할 겁니다. 당신들이 날 내쫓으면 난 사람들을 모아서 여기에 다시 찾아올 거예요. 다들 이런 파라다이스를 찾으려 혈안이 되어있죠.

우리에겐 무기가 있어. 만약 그런 일이 벌어져도 농장을 지키기 위해 맞서 싸울 거야.

별로 승산 있는 싸움은 아닐 겁니다. 제가 돌아오게 된다면 그땐 정말 절박하게 매달릴 테니까요.

 

릭은 도로 창문을 닫고 팔짱을 꼈다. 그는 약이 더 있으면 좋겠다고 생각했지만 차에는 지도 하나를 빼곤 아무것도 없었다. 그는 손등을 이마에 얹어보았다. 손은 차가웠고 이마는 뜨거웠다. 데릴은 릭을 살피며 천천히 운전했고 릭은 손목을 감싼 천을 풀어 상처를 확인했다. 염증이 꽤 컸다. 열이 나는 건 당연했다. 릭은 상처를 다시 천으로 감싼 다음 다시 팔짱을 끼고 데릴에게 말했다. 릭의 목소리는 매우 낮고 조용해서 데릴은 그의 말에 귀를 기울여야 했다.

CDC에서 제너 박사가 날 붙잡고 얘길 했지. 기억 나? 박사는 전날 우리 피를 뽑아가서 검사를 한다고 했어. 그가 날 잡은 건 살기 위해 발버둥 칠 필요가 없다는 걸 알려주려는 거였지.

뭐라고 말했는데?

……우리 모두 다 감염됐다고.

뭐?

그게 뭔진 모르겠지만 이미 우린 모두 다 감염됐어. 상처 하나 없이 죽어도, 나이가 들어서 편하게 눈을 감아도 뇌를 처리하지 않으면 워커가 돼.

그게 무슨 개소리야. 데릴은 차를 세웠다. 그는 소리도 치지 못했다.

나도 그게 단순히 개소리였으면 좋겠어.

넌 그걸 여태까지 아무한테도 말 안했고.

릭은 고개를 끄덕였다.

그러면 개같이 고생하면서 살아남아도 의미가 없는 거잖아. 데릴이 말했다. 릭은 이마에 비 오듯 흐르는 땀을 닦아냈다. 손등이 축축하게 젖었다. 릭? 데릴은 릭의 이마를 짚어보고 손을 뗐다. 여기서 죽을 생각 마. 데릴이 협박하듯 말했다.

내가 죽으면 꼭 머리에 총을 쏴줘.

릭은 간신히 말했다. 데릴이 그의 말에 대답했지만 릭은 데릴의 목소리를 듣지 못하고 기절했다.

 

릭이 눈을 떴을 때 데릴은 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다는 듯 계속 운전을 하고 있었다. 우리가 죽은 건가? 릭이 물었다. 그는 창밖을 보았다. 옅은 보라색으로 물든 하늘을 보고선 시간을 가늠하기가 힘들었다. 그는 자동차 내부에 달린 시계를 보았다. 열시. 오전이었다.

아직은 아냐.

와. 릭은 눈가를 긁었다. 그는 또 살아남았다.

그래. 와.

얼마나 남았지?

조금.

릭은 손으로 이마를 짚었다. 열이 내려갔다. 고마워. 그는 데릴에게 말했다. 그들은 페어번 도로에 도착했다. 여기서 12마일만 더 가면 집이야. 릭이 말했다.

그 죽음 말인데. 돌아가면……

그건 나중에 얘기하지. 지금은…… 아무 것도 생각하고 싶지 않아.

릭은 데릴의 말을 잘랐다. 데릴은 릭을 응시하다가 어깨를 으쓱이더니, 잠시 후 평소의 표정으로 돌아와 일정한 패턴을 유지하며 핸들을 손끝으로 두드렸다. 릭은 눈을 감은 채 데릴의 손이 내는 소리와 리듬이 비슷한 음악을 떠올렸다.


End file.
